dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Sensation Comics Vol 1 64
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * King Blotto and a race of cloud people Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Irwin Hasen | Inker2_1 = Irwin Hasen | StoryTitle2 = Sargon: "Paper, Pot, Paste, and Some Paint" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Irwin Hasen | Inker3_1 = Irwin Hasen | StoryTitle3 = Wildcat: "Trapped by Time" | Synopsis3 = Ted Grant and Stretch Skinner are walking along the street conversing about Stretch's romantic delusion that life back in medieval times would be more glorious than that of modern times, when they notice a store that hadn't been there, just a minute before. Stretch is eating a banana. Inside they meet a strange little man who knows Stretch's name, the topic of their prior conversation, and who has a bottle of mysterious liquid which he pours into a glass. Ted suddenly remembers an important appointment and ducks out of the store, then Wildcat walks in, and sees Stretch drinking the unknown liquid, and woozily collapsing. Stretch still has that banana. Wildcat warns the weird little man that nothing had better be happening to Stretch, and the art gets all 1947-psychedelic; either some bad hallucinating or actual dimension-changing is underway, with the sinister little man laughing uproariously the whole while. --- Suddenly Stretch and Wildcat are outdoors, under a shady tree, and an armored knight gallops up on horseback and attacks them; Wildcat uses the knight's own lance to unhorse him. Bested, this knight, Sir Valiant, yields to Wildcat, and becomes the pair's impromptu tour guide to the local situation. It's 1146 and Sir Valiant's boss is King Victor, whom they meet in his throne room. Stretch tries to impress the royalty with a graceful bow, but he's just a second earlier thrown away his banana peel and now he slips on it and does a big pratfall. Victor decides that Stretch will have a new job, and has his minions carry him out and dress him in a foole's regalia; Stretch gets really mad and charges back into the courtroom bent on mayhem, and the king's guards step up to slay Stretch in the king's defense. Wildcat jumps in and punches out a goodly number of these armored swordsmen, until all have fallen, then Stretch wishes out loud that he'd never wished for these times, and declares that the time they came from was the best ever. Suddenly the weird little laughing man is back in the panel and the scene changes again, back to 1947 in the little store in the big city. Stretch is still dressed in the jester's motley, and the little man is mocking him; Stretch tries to punch him but he vanishes, and so does his weird little store. In the final panel, the little man identifies himself as the Man in the Moon, and promises to come back soon. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * The Man in the Moon Other Characters: * Sir Valiant * King Victor * about a dozen armored knights Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Also appearing in this issue of Sensation Comics were: ** Little Boy Blue: "Cops and Robbers", by Frank Harry ** Willy Nilly: (No Title), by Frank Harry ** Foney Fairy Tales: (Inside Dope on Cinderella), by Ed Wheelan | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Sensation Comics #64 index entry * Sensation Comics #64 Wildcat spoilers }}